Caperuzita Roja
by Alejazmin Kou Malfoy
Summary: Que pasa cuando el destino te pone en el camino, cosas de las cuales solo habias escuchado hablar. un leñador, una joven y un lobo. que pasara. este finc es un OS, que participa en el reto del grupo Constelación Esteralar "Cuentos de Sailor Moon"


**Cuentos de Sailor Moon**

Este finc es un OS, que participa en el reto de constelación estelar "CUENTOS DE SAILOR MOON" Adaptación de "CAPERUZITA ROJA"

Había una vez una bella joven de rubios cabellos, y ojos color de cielo, que era muy querida en aquella aldea donde residía. Era bien conocida por todos los lugareños por su peculiar carácter: bondadosa y noble como ninguna otra, no sólo con sus vecinos si no también con todos los animales que habitaban los alrededores.

La bella jovencita, acostumbraba peinar sus largos cabellos en medía coleta, para después permitir al viento vivo se arremolinara y jugará con sus cabellos.

La joven vivía con su madre, Ikuko, la cual era una amable señora, igualmente querida por todos en la aldea, la madre de la joven se dedicaba a la costura, desde que quedo viuda, para así poder mantener a su hija.

A veces eran visitadas por la abuela, su nombre era Haruka, ella vivía en los límites de la aldea, justo donde comenzaba el bosque.

Una bella tarde de abril, cuando la abuelita llego a visitarlas, llevo consigo una fina tela de color rojo que había comprado en alguno de sus viajes.

―Ikuko, hija, mira lo que traje para hacerle una caperuza a Minako ―dijo la abuelita llegando a la casa de estas.

―Claro que sí, con esa tela tan colorida, Minako se verá muy bonita ―dijo Ikuko con las manos juntas, encantada con la idea de aquella prenda para su hija.

Y así mientras la abuelita Haruka platicaba de cómo le fue en su viaje, Ikuko empezó a hacer los cortes pertinentes a la tela para la captura, así cuando llegara su hija, ya la tendrían lista para ella.

Mientras tanto, en los cercanos y vibrantes campos de la aldea, la hermosa joven rubia, recolectaba unas frutillas para hacer un pastel para su abuelita y darle una sorpresa, cuando acudiera a visitarla.

Mientras seleccionaba las frutilla, se encontró con su amiga Lista, con la cual se puso a platicar de lo mucho que quería a su abuelita y que pensaba hacerle un pastel, así que aprovecho para pedirle ayuda para el pastel, a lo que Lita accedió gustosa a ayudarla.

Y así termino de seleccionar la fruta con la ayuda de su amiga y ambas regresaron juntas para la casa de la rubia.

Mientras Ikuko costuraba la capa, la abuelita Haruka preparaba algo para la merienda para cuando llegara su nieta tuviera algo para merendar.

―Mamá, ya está lista la capa para tu nieta ―comentó emocionada Ikuko ―, mírala ―agregó extendiendo la caperuza para mostrársela.

De pronto, se escucho que se abria la puerta, e Ikuko fue a esconder la capa, para poder dársela después de la merienda―

―Mamá, ya regrese ―anunció la joven radiante ―, mira quien me acompañó hasta la casa ―agregó.

―Ya vamos ―contestaron al unísono las dos mujeres.

Al oír las voces Minako camino hasta la mesa dejo el cesto en el cual traía la fruta y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a su abuelita.

―Abuelita Haru ―saludó entusiasmada la rubia ―, llegaste antes de tiempo, yo que fui al campo a recolectar frutillas para hacerte un pastel, para darte una sorpresa, pero ya no podre dártela.

―No te preocupes hija ―dijo la abuelita con una sonrisa en los labios ―, tu madre y yo te tenemos una sorpresa que sabemos que te va a encantar ―terminó con un cariñoso giño

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó Minako entusiasmada

―Sí, pero antes de dártela, ve a buscar a Lita que la quiero saludar ―dijo con una palmadita, instándola a alejarse ―, y dile que se está invitada para que se quede a la merienda ―gritó con suavidad mientras la rubia corría en busca de su amiga.

Así lo hizo la joven, fue por su castaña amiga y juntas se asearan las manos, para después sentarse a la mesa y tomar sus alimentos en compañía de las dos mujeres mayores.

Y así comieron entre risas y escuchando los relatos de la abuela.

Pero el que más intrigo a las jóvenes fue el de que un lobo anda suelto. Pero no cualquier lobo era uno que cambiaba de forma.

Cuando acabaron con la comida, se levanto Ikuko y fue a buscar la capa que le hizo a su hija, la cual le entrego a su madre, para que ella misma se la entregara a Minako, pues había sido idea de la abuela la prenda.

―Minako cierra los ojos ―ordenó la abuelita con una jocosa sonrisa.

La joven no pudo evitar soltar una vibrante carcajada para después obedecer, tal y como le dijo la abuelita cerro los ojos, presa de la excitación al esperar saber de qué se trataba la sorpresa.

La abuelita, le entrego en sus manos la prenda, preguntándole si tenía alguna idea de que era lo que le estaba dando.

―Se siente suave y delicada ―contestó la rubia con el ceño fruncido, pensado detenidamente de que podría tratarse ―, se siente como si fuera algodón – agregó entusiasmada.

―Muy bien, abre los ojos hija, para que puedas ver lo que es ―instó mamá Ikuko!

Al abrir los ojos, la joven se emocionó al ver la caperuza e sus manos y dio las gracias a su abuela y a su mamá

―Es tan linda ―chilló emocionada, para después lanzarse a abrazar a ambas mujeres.

Unos minutos después, la instaron a probársela, y ella lo hizo de inmediato, encantada con poder sentir la delicada y fina prenda sobre ella.

―Esta hermosa ―exclamó entusiasmada ―, no me la quitare de ahora en adelante ―aseguró ―, andaré con ella a donde vaya. Lita mira ¿verdad que es hermosa? ―

Liga que solo se mantenía a la expectativa de lo que pasaba.

―Si es muy bonito ―dijo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios ―. Que suerte tienes tú de tener a tu mamá y abuelita vivas todavía ―agregó con un pequeño suspiro melancólico.

―N…no Lita no te pongas así, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar a tus padres ―dijo Minako mordiendo su labio, nerviosa de tocar un punto sensible en su adorada amiga ―. Pero no llores recuerda que en este hogar tienes una familia y serás siempre bien recibida. Verdad abue Haru y mamá Ikuko? –agregó la joven con ternura.

― ¡Claro que sí! ―respondieron las dos mujeres sin vacilar.

― ¡Y qué te parece si te queda a dormir hoy aquí, ya viste lo que contó, mami Haru del lobo. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

No p…pero cómo crees? Ya le pediste permiso a tu mamá para que yo me pueda quedar?

Verdad que si se puede quedar –dijo la rubia con mirada suplicante.

Si hija, sabes que es bien recibida en esta casa para que se quede.

Está bien, me quedo a dormir. Siempre y cuando me permitan hacerles de cenar.

Sitio!-dijo Mina pues sabia que su amiga tenia un sazón único.

Así pasaron la tarde – noche, hasta que llego el momento de la cena. Lita se fue para la cocina a preparar los alimentos. Mina fue a su cuarto para acomodar donde dormirá Lista.

Mamá Ikuko y abuelita Haruka encerraba a los animales que tenían en casa para esperar el momento en que las llamarán para cenar.

Mina termino de acomodar su cuarto, y fue para la cocina para ver en que podía ayudar a Lita. Cuando la rubia llego a la cocina la castaña ya estaba empezando a poner la mesa, para así empezar a servir la cena.

Lita te ayudo a servir la comida? Pregunto la rubia

No… no Mina ya estoy por terminar de poner la mesa. Yo sirvo la comida. Mejor ve a ayudar a tu mamá y haruka para que terminen rápido. Así no se enfría la comida.

Y así hizo la joven, fue al patio a ayudar a ambas mujeres. Y mientras ayudaba a encerrar los animales, le comento a ambas mujeres seria emocionante encontrarse con el lobo que comentas, abuelita?

Mina no digas esas cosas, no que te puede lastimar la reprendió, su mamá.

Es que mamá se me hace interesante, eso del lobo, nunca antes había escuchado algo así. Aquí todo en la aldea es tranquilo.

Ya vez! Mamá te dije que no comentadas nada delante de mina – dijo Ikuko

Hay hija, deja que la niña sueñe, seria algo improbable, que ella se encuentre con el lobo en el bosque. Y si eso pasara en él está el guardabosque y leñador. El la defenderá. Bueno hija lo siento niñera mi intención hacer que la mesa niña se interesará por algo así.

Peri mejor ya vamos a comer dijo la joven, ara que su madre y abuela dejaran de discutir sobre el tema del lobo. Si ni lita se va a enojar oír que se enfría la comida.

Así terminando de encerrar el último animal, pasaron a la casa, para asearse primero para luego regresar a la cocina para la cena. Así ambas mujeres se fueron a sus cuartos a limpiarse y así pasar al comedor. Estando en la mesa sintieron el rico olor de los guisos que hizo la castaña.

Por Dios Lita! Esta delicioso lo que cocinas – dijo la rubia ceniza

Ya viste mami haruka, no soy exagerada al decirte que lita cocina – dijo Mina

Gra… gracias señora – dijo la castaña

Nada de señora hija, puedes decirme abuelita o mami haruka – dijo la rubia ceniza

Así cenaron con calma, ellas y esperando a ver en qué momento Mina, hacia algún cometarios sobre el lobo. Pero todo transcurrió con calma para su sorpresa.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Mina se encargó de levantar los platos de la mesa para así, ir a su cuatro y poder hablar con lita sobre el lobo.

Y así se apresuró a limpiar para irse a su cuarto, cuando entro a su cuarto dando unos cuantos pasos dentro de su habitación de aventó a su cama, soltando un suspiró.

¿Y ahora a ti, que te pasa? -pregunto la castaña, que ya se había puesto su cambiado para descansar

Minako soltó un grito y brinco de la cama al escuchar a lita, pues se había olvidado que su amiga estaba en casa. Me asustaste – contra dijo la rubia

Tan tranquila tendrás la conciencia, en que estás pensando dijo la oji verde

Nada importante, solo que no entiendo que tiene de malo que me llame la atención conocer al lobo del que habla mami Haruka

Que…. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Que te puede lastimar ese animal.

Tal vez tengas razón, ya voy a dejar de pensar en eso. Mejor vamos a dormir que estoy cansada y así ambas jóvenes, se apostaron a descansar.

Así al día siguiente, desayunaron juntas y la abuelita comento que se tenía que regresar a su casa para cuidar de sus plantas y animales a lo cual Mina, se sintió triste y le dijo a su abuelita que un día de estos la iría a visitar para llevarle un rico pastel hecho por ella con la ayuda de lita.

Claro está bien, hija solo te cuidando cuando andes por el bosque, no te distraiga del camino.

Claro que no – abuelita dijo la rubia

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, levantaron la mesa, y se pusieron a soltar a los animales. Para así luego la burla se marchará a su casa.

Ya tenía unos días, desde la partida de su abuelita. Mina se encontraba inquieta desde que había escuchado hablar del lobo, así que esa mañana se levantó temprano, para preparar la tarta que le llevaría a su abuelita y así poder ver si se encontraba al lobo.

Cuando mamá Ikuko, levanto y fue a la cocina se asombró de ver que el desayuno ya estaba servido. Y sentir el rico aroma de la tarta de fresa que Mina, solo hacía para su abuelita.

Y eso hija – pregunto su mamá

Lo que pasa es que extraño mucho a mi abuelita y quiero ir a visitarla.

Está bien hija, nada más ve con cuidado, pero se me hace que más que ir a ver a tu abuelita, quieres ir a ver si no te encuentras con el lobo. -dijo Ikuko

No mamá, ¿cómo crees? -dijo cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda al saber que le metía.

Y así madre e hija desayunado platicando de los planes que tenían en el día. Para sus labores del hogar, y la joven de los pedidos que tenía para entregar. Cuando acabaron y Mina trato de ayudar a su mamá. Pero no la dejo hizo que se fuera a temí Ar de arreglar para ir a casa de su abuela y así no se hiciera muy tarde.

La rubia fue rápido a su cuarto por su capa, y cuando hubo vuelto a la cocina termino de poner la tarta en una cesta junto con otros bocadillos que había preparado.

Así la rubia salió rumbo a casa de la abuela, se sentía un poco temerosa al pensar que se podía encontrar con el lobo. Pero a la vez sentía mucha emoción al intentar tener una aventura como la que había leído en los libros de cuento que su mama le regalo.

Así tomo el sendero del bosque, mientras avanzaba en su caminar se encontró con una pequeña liebre que tenía una patita lastimada, acento la siesta en el suelo para poder ayudar a la liebre, la cual tomo entre sus maños y la reviso y le vendo su patita mala con un pedazo de tela de su vestido. Cuando termino de auxiliar al animalito levanto la cesta del suelo y siguió su camino.

Pero para ese entonces se sentía acechado, y por andar distraída cantando y viendo a alguno que otro animalito se perdió del camino, cuando se percató de que estaba perdida sintió temor.

Se asustó más cuando escuchó que se quebrara alguna rama seca caída y lo que más la sobresaltó fue un aullido.

Por Dios, pensó Mina tanto que quería tener enfrente al lobo, y ahora que ya había una posibilidad de tenerlo cerca se atemorizada. Trato de buscar la manera de regresar al sendero que la llevara a casa de su abuela, pero se adentró más al bosque y mientras más se asentaba más cerca escuchaba el aullido.

Cuando de repente salta centre a ella un animal, grande parecido a un perro de un pelaje plateado, y fino según para Mina, trato de acercarse para tocarlo, pero el animal en un impulso la quiso agredir, pero en vez de sentirse agredida, sintió su cálido aliento del animal cerca de ella, que la olía y al sentir su aroma aulló. Y ella tuvo el valor de acariciar al lobo el cual se dejó. Y al poner su mano sobre el pelo de la bestia sintió una corriente que le recorría el cuerpo.

Eso estaba haciendo la rubia, cuando sintió que la jalaron y un enorme cuerpo se interpuso entre el lobo y ella. Al sentirse jalada abrió los ojos y miro solo una espalda ancha y a una persona alta, la cual la miro de re ojo y le pregunto si estaba bien. A lo cual la rubia contesto que sí.

Ahora vete de aquí joven- dijo el hombre

No me iré de aquí, usted debe de ser el leñador del que hablo mi abuela que anda cazando al lobo que cambia de forma.

Si, así es y es mejor que te marches. Mientras yo me encargo de ese animal, anda vete-dijo el leñador

No me voy, ese animal como usted le llama también es una persona – refutó la rubia

Vaya persona, que es, que ando robando y matando Ani, ales para que coma – contra dijo el hombre.

Mina no tuvo, más remedio que marcharse del lugar, esperando en Dios que el leñador no matarse al lobo.

Pero no había, avanzado mucho de donde se encontraba, cuando oyó un disparo y sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, y una lagrima rebelde escapó de sus bellos ojos. Aunque no sabía porque esa sensación de vacío se apoderó de ella, si solo lo había visto una vez y había podido tocarlo.

No le quedó más remedio que seguir su camino, con esa tristeza en su corazón. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa de su abuela cuando un hombre alto de cabello plateado y unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas la alcanzo y tomo del brazo. Y le dijo esa bestia no la volverá a molestar.

La joven quedo asombrado al verlo, no era mal parecido, gra… gracias, pero no era necesario que matara al lobo. – contesto la rubia un poco molesta

Además, para mi si es necesario que este muero esa bestia, ya que ofrecían una recompensa por matar a ese animal, así que deje que se muriera en el bosque y luego regresompor el para llevárselo y cobrar mi dinero.

Dicho esto, seguido su camino hasta casa de la abuela, y cuando llegó y la abuela la recibió, ya no aguanto se abrazó de su abuela y lloro hasta cansarse y quedar dormida en los brazos de su abuela.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó más tranquila esperando, que todo haya sido un sueño, pero no fue así, estaba en la casa de la abuela. Sin ánimos se levantó de la cama, y fue a darse una ducha para así ir a desayunar.

Cuando estuvo lista salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina para desayunar y así partir a su casa. Así estuvo en la mesa casi sin probar bocado.

Y su abuelita trataba de darle ánimos para que, coma un poco más, pero todo lo que intento fue inútil la joven, comió muy poco. Cuando estuvo lista para partí rumbo su casa pedía al cielo que el cazador ya se haya llevado el cuerpo del lobo.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, desde que se despidió de su abuela y emprendió su camino de regreso a su casa. Hasta que un gemido la saco de su pensamiento.

Al escuchar el gemido se sobre salto, y empezó a buscaré de donde provenía aquel quejido. No tardo en encontrarlo y se sorprendió al encontrar a un hombre junto a un árbol recargado con una herida de bala en su hombro y uno más cerca de su costilla.

Y al acercarse a él y tocarlo tuvo la misma sensación que tuvo al acariciar al lobo, se hinco junto al el para poder ver si lo podía ayudar. A lo cual él se alejó un poco por que la reconoció como la chica de anoche que hizo que sus instintos de aparearse se despertarán al sentir la pureza de su olor.

Pero ella no desistió y lo empezó a vendar las heridas que tenía con los manteles que tenia de la canasta donde había llevado la comida para la abuela. La rubia no se quedó con la duda y le pregunto. ¿Acaso tu eres el lobo el cual anoche atacó el leñador?

A lo cual el, solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Yo… yo que quería conocerte y mira desde ayer te conocí, en tu forma lobina y ahora te veo en tu forma humana.

Deja cubro tus heridas, y vamos a la aldea para que te las curen bien – dijo la joven que estaba tapando una de las heridas. A lo que él le tomo la mano y dijo no te preocupes ya sanaran solas, mi raza se cura por si sola.

Pe… pero por qué no se han curado hasta ahorita, si el ataque fue en la tarde, me imagino que ya se deberían de haber cerrado.

Si… si tienes razón, pero estoy un poco débil salí a casar algún animal para comer y no conseguí nada, hasta que me encontré contigo y el leñador, aparte perdí mucha sangre y eso me debilitó.

La joven escucho atentamente, la explicación que le dio el hombre. Y en un impulso no supo que lo abrazo. Y se quedó junto a él viéndolo como poco a poco cerraba los ojos. Y mientras lo contempla y le cantaba se quedó dormida ella también. Despertó cuando sintió que él se empezaba a mover y al percatarse que ya estaba oscureciendo se asustó y antes de partir lo vio de pie frente a ella, ya con sus heridas dañadas por sí mismas.

Esto le sorprendió que de un brinco se levantó y paso la mano por donde estaba las heridas, así ajustándolo a él. Y en un impulso la abrazo y tiro a la tierra, quedando el encima de ella.

Porque me asusta, no tienes miedo que yo te lastime – dijo el hombre

No… no creo que me lastime, veo en tu mirada que eres incapaz de lastimar a alguien.

Después de escuchar eso la ayudo a levantarse, y se presentó con ella. Lo siento mucho me llamo Kunzite, ¿y tú como te llamas?

Ambos se presentaron y ella levanto sus cosas de la tierra, lo más rápido que pudo para que no se le haga más tarde y así con esa actitud salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a su aldea.

Cuando llego a su aldea trato de calmarse, para que su mamá, no se preocupara por ella al ver inquieta.

Cuando estuvo en su casa, ya más tranquila, dejo la cesta en la mesa y se fue a asearse, en eso estaba cuando oyó un grito, proveniente de la sala y salió lo más rápido de su cuarto, solo para encontrarse en la con su mamá con cara de horror y su canasta en el suelo con los trapos manchados de sangre.

Ma… madre tranquila esa sangre no es mía, deja que te cuente de quien es y no me lo vas a creer.

Así la rubia le contó todo lo sucedido a su madre en el bosque, con el lobo y el leñador. Pero lo que más desconcertó a su mamá, fue cuando ella le comento lo que sintió cuando lo acarició.

Pues ella sabía que, si el lobo había sentido algo así por ella, pronto vendría por ella. Y no había nada que más hacer, pero si ella se enamoró de él y va a ser feliz a su lado la dejaría marchar sin ningún problema.

Así pasaron varias semanas, hasta que una noche Mina ya estando lista para descansar oyó unos aullidos, cerca de su casa, se incorporó de su cama para asomarse a la ventana para ver quién era. Quien aullaba y cuál fue su sorpresa que era el lobo al cual había visto ese día que se dirigía a casa de su abuela y su corazón dio un vuelco de la emoción.

La joven no, espero más y salió de su casa para asegurase que no estaba soñando, y que su me te no le estaba jugando sucio. Y cual grande fue su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta ahí estaba el hombre lobo le había robado su corazón desde el primer momento que oyó hablar del sin haberlo conocido.

Y así bajo la luz de la luna llena se dieron su primer beso.

Espero les guste. Espero que no armen una turba y me persigan. Pido una disculpa por el atraso. Pero aquí se los traigo.

Besitos Estrellitas


End file.
